


love is all you need

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alex centric, Alex loves his boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and hints of smut, He's soft for them, Love, M/M, Mainly about the dynamics, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Fraser is warmth, bursts of yellow, freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. He is gentle, soft lines and hazes, sloppy hand jobs under the covers and gentle kisses after. He is calm.James is like fire, passion, and electricity. He makes Alex feel alive, all dark eyed and grins, giving him bruised thighs, marks on his neck. James is adventure with the umbrella of kind words and promises.Neither were better or worse than the other; They were different, but they both made him smile and blush and fall head over heels. He didn't prefer one, Alex realizes. He doesn't think he could live without the both of them.





	love is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship makes me soft, and I started thinking about the dynamics between the three of these boys.

Alex sometimes feels like he's an outside force, looking in on his own life and the people he'd learned to love.

He watches his boyfriends on the other side of the table, all soft and pretty

James ruffles his hand through Fraser's hair and drops it to cup his jaw, kissing him gently.

Alex feels a stir in his chest. It wasn't jealousy- it's not really possible to be _jealous_ when you're in a three way relationship. It was more...what is it, love?

He supposes that must be right. Could he be in love with two people? The thought stays with him all day.

It stays with him when he's on his knees between Fraser's legs, lips pulled around his cock, James' mouth on his neck and hands on his hips.

It stays with him when he's being made fun of for losing FIFA, the chorus of the two boys' teasing making him laugh and throw the pillow he'd been leaning on in their general direction.

It stays with him when Fraser's trying to cook, James making fun of everything he does wrong until the shorter slaps him in the arm and pecks his lips as an apology.

It stays with him even as James is fucking him into the mattress, Fraser watching from where he's already been taken care of, murmuring words of praise to the other two.

Alex thinks, as he lays between them, about how different they are.

Fraser is warmth, bursts of yellow, freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. He is gentle, soft lines and hazes, sloppy hand jobs under the covers and gentle kisses after. He is calm.

James is like fire, passion, and electricity. He makes Alex feel alive, all dark eyed and grins, giving him bruised thighs, marks on his neck. James is adventure with the umbrella of kind words and promises.

Neither were better or worse than the other; They were different, but they both made him smile and blush and fall head over heels. He didn't prefer one, Alex realizes. He doesn't think he could live without the both of them.

He thinks about Will and George, how they're committed to each other and in love, and how that's not too different than how Alex feels for the boys at his sides.

He turns, sitting up slightly to press his lips into James'. His lips are firm and soft, his beard scratches a little at Alex's cheek, but he doesn't mind. Never did.

He feels a hand slide over his tummy and hold him tightly. He breaks his kiss with James and falls into Fraser's chest, "I was gonna kiss you too, you know."

Fraser hums against his hair, fingers tracing circles onto the skin of his torso, "M'comfy."

James chuckles, brushing back a strand of Alex's hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, arm draping over the other two boys.

Alex likes this. Loves it, even. It feels right, hugged between two men he adored so much.

It's not that different than Will and George, Alex decides. Just because he loved two people instead of one. They are committed to each other; that love is all he wants.

"I love you both," Alex mutters into the darkness, warmth from both of them making him feel secure. Safe.

He hears them both repeat it and after a while, soft snores and even breathing fills the room.

He loves them, Alex accepts, and that's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
